1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for opening/closing a socket, which is mounted in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As functions of a terminal are varied, the terminal is implemented as a type of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, a function of photographing photos or moving pictures, a function of reproducing music and moving picture files, a function of playing games, a function of receiving broadcasting, etc.
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
Efforts for improving the structural and/or software part of the mobile terminal have been made in order to support and develop these functions of the mobile terminal Particularly, in a mobile terminal having a socket into which an external device is inserted, external dusts may come into the socket when the socket is opened, and the external device may be slipped out from the socket when an impact occurs.
Therefore, it is required to develop a socket opening/closing device which can prevent foreign matters from coming into a socket from the outside of a terminal, and stably perform an electrical connection between an external device and the socket even when an impact is applied to the terminal.